gingofandomcom-20200215-history
The Simpsons
The Simpsons is an American animated sitcom created by Matt Groening for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series is a satirical depiction of working-class life, epitomized by the Simpson family, which consists of Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. The show is set in the fictional town of Springfield and parodies American culture and society, television, and the human condition. The family was conceived by Groening shortly before a solicitation for a series of animated shorts with producer James L. Brooks. Groening created a dysfunctional family and named the characters after his own family members, substituting Bart for his own name. The shorts became a part of The Tracey Ullman Show on April 19, 1987. After three seasons, the sketch was developed into a half-hour prime time show and became Fox's first series to land in the Top 30 ratings in a season (1989–90). Since its debut on December 17, 1989, 661 episodes of The Simpsons have been broadcast. It is the longest-running American sitcom, and the longest-running American scripted primetime television series in terms of seasons and number of episodes. The Simpsons Movie, a feature-length film, was released in theaters worldwide on July 27, 2007, and grossed over $527 million. Then on October 30, 2007, a video game was released. Currently, The Simpsons is on its thirtieth season, which began airing September 30, 2018. The Simpsons was renewed for a thirty-first and thirty-second season on February 6, 2019, in which the latter will contain the 700th episode. The Simpsons is a joint production by Gracie Films and 20th Century Fox Television and syndicated by 20th Television. The Simpsons received acclaim throughout its first nine or ten seasons, which are generally considered its "Golden Age". Time named it the 20th century's best television series, and Erik Adams of The A.V. Club named it "television's crowning achievement regardless of format". On January 14, 2000, the Simpson family was awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. It has won dozens of awards since it debuted as a series, including 31 Primetime Emmy Awards, 30 Annie Awards, and a Peabody Award. Homer's exclamatory catchphrase "D'oh!" has been adopted into the English language, while The Simpsons has influenced many other later adult-oriented animated sitcoms. However, it has also been criticized for a perceived decline in quality over the years. The Simpsons has been referenced numerous times in every Universal Animation and Gingo production and TeenV. References to The Simpsons in Universal Animation/Gingo Television ''Gabriel Garza *Maggie's sucking sound is heard while Joey drinks the baby bottle in "Petsitting". *In "Gabriel and Claire Break Up", Gabriel says, "Don't have a cow, Claire!" which is a reference to Bart's catchphrase. Critter Mockers *In "Fuzz Up", there is a porcupine who looks like Bart Simpson. Film ''Coming soon! Video games Coming soon! Other Coming soon! References to The Simpsons in TeenV *In the beginning of "Weekend at Penny's", Davy had a dream where he is Bart Simpson with Geoff as Homer Simpson in the Simpsons living room. Davy says one of Bart's catchphrases, "Ay caramba!" and Geoff looks at him, saying Homer's catchphrase, "D'oh!" *In "Halloween 2000", Geoff and Lana are dressed up as Homer and Marge. *In "April'd", the teens do a parody of The Simpsons opening sequence. *In "My Life Keeps Changing", the teens (minus Kathy) were dressed up like the Simpson family while they need a look. Geoff said "too Simpson" before changing a different look. *In "Geoff's Madness Picture Theater III", the "Smokeville Weekly" magazine that Penny pulls out has a picture of the Simpsons being attacked by aliens on the cover. *In "Hoax, Lies, and Videotape", Penny says that she was not allowed to watch The Simpsons when she was a kindergartner. *In "A Kiss Before Lying", after Sean says Geoff is just using Lana to get the "Cutest Couple" in the Smokeville High School yearbook, Davy pursues Marge in a dream sequence and asks "Will you marry me and divorce Homer?" off screen. Marge says "yes". Enjoying the married life with Davy, they go back to her home in Springfield, where they cook dinner. Homer enters the kitchen and catches them. Davy panics and ties the whole Simpson family in his lasso, including Marge. In the episode, Dan Castellaneta and Julie Kavner reprise their roles as Homer and Marge respectively, but Bart's voice actor Nancy Cartwright was unavailable to reprise her role due to her work on The Simpsons, so Grey DeLisle provided the voice of Bart in the episode. *Edna Krabappel appears in "Boy, You Made to The Wrong Place" as someone's date. She also proclaims that she got caught up because she thought she was in Springfield. Edna was voiced by her voice actress Marcia Wallace in the episode. *In "Dude, Who Messed Up My Cartoon?", the Simpson family makes a cameo appearance. *In "Time-Travelling Gamers", there is a Simpsons poster. *In "Chariots of Wires", A Bart Simpson doll is seen being carried by Lucas. *In "The Bootleg Junk", one of the bootleg DVDs seen in a bootleg store is called "Da Simpson Man" and has bootleg versions of Homer and Bart on the cover. *In "How Geoff Got His Proff Back", Homer Simpson is mentioned. *In "The 400th Episode That Nobody Has Ever Waited For", the Simpsons appear in the audience along with the characters of the other animated Fox shows Family Guy and Bob's Burgers at an award show, being given awards for their performances. References to Universal Animation/Gingo in The Simpsons Coming soon! Connections *Sarah Silverman and David Hyde Pierce, who voice Vinna Binz and Manager Marc in the Computeropolis franchise respectively, both guest star in The Simpsons season 26 episode "Clown in the Dumps", with Kelsey Grammer, who voiced King Trojan in the first Computeropolis film, reprising his role as Sideshow Bob in that episode. The former was also a recurring guest star in The Simpsons. External links *Official website *''The Simpsons'' at Wikipedia *''The Simpsons'' at Simpsons Wiki Category:Television series Category:Non-Gingo Category:Fictional characters Category:Other media Category:Parodies Category:Trivia Category:Culture